vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tengen Uzui
Summary Tengen Uzui (宇う髄ずい 天てん元げん Uzui Tengen) is a Demon Slayer and the retired Sound Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Tengen Uzui Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Sound Pillar of Demon Slayer Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Explosion Manipulation (His Nichirin Blades possess high explosive power, also has bombs), Enhanced Hearing (Has extremely good sense of hearing, even superior to that of Zenitsu's), Information Analysis and Analytical Prediction (Tengen developed an technique named "Score" that allows him to deconstruct his opponent's movements and actions into sound to help him find an opening and read their moves), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages. Tengen can also force his heart to beat with his muscles), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase the strength of humans to match Demons) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (As a Pillar, he should same as Giyuu be unaffected by the aura of Lower and Upper Moons like Rui. Rui's aura was implied to be similar to Shinobu’s, which caused intense shuddering and lack of air), Poison Manipulation (As a Shinobi he developed some resistance to poison) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Fought both two Upper Moons #6 while poisoned) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions, likely higher (Faster than Post-Rehabilitation trio and amazed them with his speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Stronger physically than Post-Pillar Tanjirou, who could push rock that large. Tengen ranks second in Pillar arm-wrestling rankings, putting him above likes of Sanemi, Kyojuro etc.) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher (Could badly damage Daki and Gyutaro and can easily destroy floors with his swords) Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Survived numerous hits from Daki and Gyutaro) Stamina: Very high. Pillars can train for months through training that almost puts them on verge of death. Tengen fought while being poisoned and while protecting his wives, and could endure big damage done to him for long time. Range: Extended melee range, few meters with explosives Standard Equipment: His two explosive Nichirin Blades and bombs Intelligence: Above average (As a experienced Demon Slayer, he is quite analytical and intelligent in battle) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of Sound (音おとの呼こ吸きゅう Oto no kokyū): A breath style of Tengen. *'First Style: Thunder' (壱いちノ型かた 轟とどろき Ichi no kata: Todoroki): Tengen raises his twin swords above his head and slams them down with immense force creating an explosion with his bombs, causing a loud sound resembling thunder. *'Fourth Style: Death Knells of Avīci' (肆しノ型かた 響きょう斬ざん無む間けん Shi no kata: Kyōzan Muken): Tengen holds his swords apart and spins them quickly in conjunction with releasing his bombs, making this attack a combination of offense and defense. *'Fifth Style: Symphony of Shrill Strings' (伍ごノ型かた 鳴めい弦げん奏そう々そう Go no kata: Meigen Sōsō): Tengen holds one of his swords with a reverse grip, and spins the other to use the chain that connects them. He couples this by also throwing numerous bombs to detonate. This technique was able to overpower Upper Moon #6. *'Score': A technique Tengen created using his Breath, allowing his to deconstruct his opponent's movements into sound after reading and hearing them. This allows him to analyze rhythm of their moves and to find openings in them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 9 Category:Pillars Category:Shueisha